monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Adiana, Amandaria and Alairia Cerberus
Appearance All three have black skin/fur, canine ears, noses, and fangs, and share a skeletal tail tipped with a triangular end. Adiana has shoulder-length black hair with red tips done up in a Mohawk with pigtails, and yellow eyes, as well as a multitude of facial and ear piercings. Amandaria has short, white hair done in a Mohawk, with black leopard spots on the sides, and blue eyes with glasses, and a double ear piercing. Alairia has waist length black hair in a braid with bangs, and pink eyes, and only one piercing on each ear. All three wear a choker necklace each, a slashed white tube top, ripped jeans, and black knee-high boots with red slashes on the calves. Personality These three, like a lot of multiple headed critters, have very different personalities that often clash. Adiana is very hardcore, believing pink and flowers are for sissy pixies. She’s very fierce and short tempered, making her one quick to fight, and by far the most argumentative out of all three sisters, and often is the one causing majority of their arguments. Alairia is the opposite. She loves all things girly (but with a slight tough twist), and she is very sweet and bubbly, easily distracted by glitter. She is very pacifistic, and easily made sick by blood. As a result, she often gets into fights with Alairia. Amandaria is often considered the neutral ground, equal parts of both her sisters. She does have a tough side, like Adiana, but this is balanced by her gentle side, like Alairia. But, for the most part, her own personality is more bossy and commanding, as she is the central/control head for the three of them. Since she is stuck between two polar opposites, and often gets caught quite literally in the middle of their fights, she has made herself into the dominant alpha of the three as well as the peacekeeper, often by imposing her own will over them. That aside, she is quite mature and wise, and is often relied upon by her sisters to help them keep up with their schoolwork and maintain good grades. Relationships Family As sisters, the three get along fairly well, as much as any sisters would, though they often have to cooperate more than regular sisters would to get anywhere. They have a good bond with their father, Cerberus, even though they do not see him all that often, since he has to guard the gate of Hades. They are closer to their mother than their father, since she was the one who predominantly cared for them while her husband was away. Friends One of the trio’s main bestie(s) is Willo and Buffy, a fellow hellhound with multiple heads like them. Conversations can get quite chaotic between the five, but they have gotten used to it by now. They are also friends with Cheryl Ferryman, as they all reside in Hades. Also are friends with Asphodel, for same reason as Cheryl. Romance TBA, but probably single. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Cerberus Category:Pdwolverine's oc Category:Greek Category:Greek Mythology Category:Olympus Academy